Anime goes to Hogwarts
by Starlit Anabelle
Summary: What would happen if Anime characters went to Hogwarts? Read and see! A DBZ/Tenchi/Sailormoon Crossover.
1. Arriving and Sorting

This is after Harry and his friends finish school, have kids, that kind of stuff. Ron's kid is named Jake, Hermione's kid's name is Penny, Harry's kid is named James, and Malfoy's kid's name is Dermac, but we'll still call him Malfoy. And I know it's impossible, but I'm making Trunks, Goten, and Gohan eleven years old at the same time, so sue me. T_T  
  
Now for the disclaimer note. Blah blah blah, same as always, the DBZ, Sailor Moon, and Harry Potter, and Tenchi Muyo does NOT belong to me, but I just want you to know that are Jessica, Brianna, Dermac, Penny, James, and Jake are my characters. So there! :-P  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan looked around. They had just arrived at the train station at Hogwarts. Trunks and Goten walked up beside him. "So, is this where we're going to learn magic? At a train station?" Goten asked. Trunks and Gohan sweat dropped. "No baka, we have to get to the school." Trunks said. "Oh, okay."  
  
"All first years, o'er here!" A man yelled. "Wow, look at that guy. He's giant!" Goten said in awe. "Yeah, he's even taller than Piccolo." Gohan speculated. They walked over to the man with a bunch of other kids.  
  
They all followed him to a lake. There were a bunch of boats floating there. "Three to a boat!" He yelled. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all climbed in one boat. They all pushed off.  
  
"Oh, wow! Look up ahead!" Goten yelled, pointing ahead of them. They all looked at the gigantic castle. "Wow." Gohan said breathlessly. "Cool." Trunks remarked.  
  
They stopped at the castle and went through a door. A lady was waiting for them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall and I'll be one of your teachers. Now, before we go to the start-of-the-term banquet you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slythern. The houses will be like your family. You will eat together, learn together, and live together. Now, straighten yourselves up and follow me." She said, eyeing Goten's wild hair.  
  
She turned around and walked through a giant door, the students following her. The students were all whispering to each other. "How do you think they'll sort us?" a red head asked a blond beside her. "I have no idea. I hope if it's a test it's something that I'm good at, like fighting." "Ditto!" the red head exclaimed.  
  
They walked into a giant room where there were candles floating in the air and a lot of students sat at four long tables. The teachers sat at a long table in the back of the room. Trunks nudged Gohan and Goten. "Look at the ceiling." he whispered, pointing to the ceiling. "I read about it a Hogwarts, A History. My mother gave me the book. I read that the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside." A light brunette whispered to a girl with her pink hair shaped like cones and pigtails.  
  
"Wow." The pink haired girl exclaimed. They stopped in front of the teachers' table. There was a stool with a ragged and patched old wizard's hat. The hat suddenly broke out in song from a rip in it.  
  
I'm the sorting hat, you see  
  
Just try me on and see where you'll be  
  
'Cause there's nothin' I can't see  
  
I may put you in Gryffindor  
  
If you're pure and brave  
  
I may put you in Ravenclaw  
  
If you're smart and thoughtful  
  
Or you could go into Hufflepuff  
  
If you're loyal and shy  
  
Or there's Slythern  
  
The cunning bunch with potential  
  
So try me on  
  
Don't be shy  
  
For I'm the thinking cap!  
  
All of the students applauded.  
  
"Cool." a girl with long blue hair in pigtails whispered. "That's the first hat I've ever seen-or heard-sing before." Trunks commented. "I hope we all get into the same house." Gohan said, hoping to get into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or worst of all. . .Slythern. He hadn't heard good things about that house. Goten seemed to read his mind. "I hope we get into Gryffindor!" He exclaimed.  
  
Professor McGonagall started calling out names to come up and try the hat on. "Granger, Penny." The brunette sat on the stool nervously. "Hmm.Very smart, but slightly more bravery than brains. I'll say. . ." They heard the hat mutter. "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. One of the tables cheered.  
  
"Tsukino, Rini." The pink-haired girl walked up. "Pure hearted and brave . . . GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Another cheer from the Gryffindor table. "Norton, Brianna." The blond walked up confidently and sat on the stool. "Very brave. . .GRYFFINDOR!" Another cheer from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Juri, Sasami." The blue haired girl walked up. "Ah, very pure hearted and brave. I shall put you in. GRYFFINDOR!" "Malfoy, Dermac." A pale boy smirked and sat on the stool. Before the hat barely touched his head it yelled "SLYTHERN!" A cheer went up through another table. Gohan guessed that was the Slythern table. To him, they didn't look too nice. 'But I guess you just have to find the good in everyone.' he thought, thinking of how Vegeta and Piccolo no longer being evil because his dad had found the good in them.  
  
"Weasly, Jake." A freckled, red-haired boy walked up and tried the hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!" "Thomason, Sarah." The red haired girl walked up nervously. "Very brave, I see. GRYFFINDOR!" "Potter, James." Whispers went through the students as a boy with glasses and black hair walked up. "Brave. Loyal, I see, but with potential. Smart, but you don't usually use your head, do you?" With Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' acute hearing, they could hear James whispering faintly, 'not Slythern. Not Slythern.' "Not Slythern, eh? Then let's put you in.GRYFFINDOR!" The loudest cheer yet rippled through the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Briefs, Trunks." A few giggles were head as Trunks gave a brave smile to Gohan and Goten. The hat was placed on his head and was so big, it fell slightly over his eyes. "Very, very brave. Very skilled and with potential. Loyal, mainly to your father, and always trying to prove yourself to him. Mischievous, I see, but you can be a good boy when you have to. Smart also, but that's mainly your mother's doin', isn't it?" Gohan and Goten could hear Trunks whisper, 'you got that right.'  
  
"Oh well, I see you're getting impatient, so before you rip me to shreds, I'd better put you in.GRYFFINDOR!" Trunks yanked off the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table. "Now I really hope that we get into Gryffindor." Goten commented. Gohan nodded. "Son, Goten." "That's me! Hope to see ya in Gryffindor!" Goten said, walking up to the stool. He sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall almost couldn't get the hat on his head because his wild hair kept getting in the way.  
  
"Hmm. . .Very courageous, and with potential. Loyal. A very optimistic person you are. Mischievous, but pure hearted, nonetheless. I think I'll put you in. . .GRYFFINDOR!" "Yay!" Goten yelled, running over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Son, Gohan." Gohan walked over nervously to the hat. They placed it on his head. 'Please not Slythern. I want to be with my friend and brother, so please not Slythern.' He thought. "Well, I see you don't want to be in Slythern. You are loyal, and always help people in need. You're very courageous, mainly since you've seen battle since you were born, am I right? You have potential, very much, I can see that clearly. You're pure- hearted, and detest anyone or anything evil. You try to see the good in everyone, which is a rare talent indeed. You don't want to hurt anything or anybody, but if it's a danger to the innocent or your friends, you'll fight. A smart boy you are, but of course, your mother's doin'. So I'll leave it at this. GRYFFINDOR!" Gohan smiled and walked up to the Gryffindor table, where he and his brother hugged each other and sat down. Trunks grinned.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Trunks said. Goten nodded. After everyone was sorted, the headmaster, an old man with a waist-long beard and hair stood up and cleared his throat. "Welcome students, new and old, to Hogwarts! As for the rules, as always, the Dark Forest is off limits. You must get to class on time, and there will be no magic doing in the corridors. And you must never to roam the school at night, under any circumstances. That is all of the rules, so, let the feast begin!" He said, sitting down.  
  
Food magically appeared on the gold plates and pumpkin juice in the gold goblets. "Yum! I'm hungry!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks and Gohan nodded. Everyone talked about what classes they couldn't wait to go to.  
  
"I can't wait for potions class. What about you, Gohan?" Trunks asked. "I dunno. Transfiguration sounds cool." "I want to go to defense against the dark arts. Now THAT sounds cool." Goten said. "But Goten, your defense is already a Kamehameha wave. Isn't that enough?" Trunks asked. "But I want to learn how these people defend themselves, with magic and all. Plus, I may pick up a new technique or two."  
  
They finished eating dinner and followed a guy named Deven to their tower. Everybody pointed and looked in awe at the pictures.they were moving. They walked up the stairs. "Now, be careful on the stairs. They tend to change direction at any given time and there are a few trick stairs that will vanish if you step there." Deven said briskly, stopping at a portrait of a fat lady.  
  
"Password?" The lady asked. "Modincrus Inctivus." Deven replied. The portrait swung opened. Inside was a room that had a cheery, roaring fire and several chairs and tables. Wows rippled through the first year students. They all stepped inside. Deven turned to them.  
  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. The boys' dormitories are to the right, girls to the left. Wake up time is eight thirty. You will find that your things had already been taken up to your rooms. Now, good night." He said, going to the boys' dormitories. Sleepily, the rest of the boys followed, and the girls went into the girls' dormitories.  
  
Up in the boys' dormitories, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks lay in bed. "Good night." They said to each other. Before Gohan fell asleep, he thought to himself, 'Well, I guess me, Trunks, and Goten don't have to be worried about being unusual here. From what I've seen so far, I'm guessing that unusual is pretty normal here.' And with that, he went to sleep. 


	2. Their First Few Classes-With Trouble, of...

This is after Harry and his friends finish school, have kids, that kind of stuff. Ron's kid is named Jake, Hermione's kid's name is Penny, Harry's kid is named James, and Malfoy's kid's name is Dermac, but we'll still call him Malfoy. And I know it's impossible, but I'm making Trunks, Goten, and Gohan eleven years old at the same time, so sue me. T_T  
  
Now for the disclaimer note. Blah blah blah, same as always, the DBZ, Sailor Moon, and Harry Potter, and Tenchi Muyo does NOT belong to me, but I just want you to know that are Jessica, Brianna, Dermac, Penny, James, and Jake are my characters. So there! :-P  
  
  
  
"So, what's our first class?" Goten asked, eating breakfast with Gohan and Trunks. Gohan grinned. "Transfiguration." Suddenly a flood of owls flew in. Gohan's barn owl dropped a letter on his lap. Goten had an Artic owl, and Trunks had a snowy owl, which gave them a letter each.  
  
Gohan slowly opened the envelope. Inside was a letter from his parents, mainly his mom.  
  
Dear Gohan,  
  
We miss you. Have you been studying? Are they treating you right?  
  
Gohan sweat dropped as the letter went on and on.  
  
"Come on! We're going to be late for class!" Trunks yelled, pulling Gohan out of the great hall with Goten following. "Whoa, slow down!" Gohan yelled as they were on the stairs. Trunks stopped as the stairs began to move. "Oh no, there goes our entrance!" Goten yelled, pointing at the door they were now moving away from.  
  
"Jump!" Trunks yelled, jumping off the stairs and hovering in front of the door. The others follow. They went inside and collapsed in their desks. Professor McGonagall approached them. "Right on time." She commented briskly.  
  
She walked up to the front of the room. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." 'And who's gonna stop us if we say otherwise?' Trunks thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned her quill into a bird and then back again. A few murmurs went through the class. "Cool." Goten whispered for probably the hundredth time since he'd gotten to Hogwarts. They actually spent most of the class period taking notes. They were thankful when class was over.  
  
"My hand hurts now." Goten complained as he, Trunks, and Gohan walked out of the classroom. "Potions is next. I hear Professor Snape is a pretty hard teacher." Gohan warned, cringing and remembering that 'tutor' named Mr. Shoe that his mom had once got him. 'He was more like a torturer that a tutor.' he thought. They bumped into two Gryffindor girls.  
  
"Oops, sorry." They mumbled. "That's okay. My name is Rini and this is my friend Sasami." The pink-haired girl said, pointing to a blue-haired girl. "Hey Trunks, your hair color is almost the same as Rini's." Goten commented. Trunks glared at him. "My hair is not pink, it's lavender." he retorted. "Whatever."  
  
"Potions?" Rini asked. Gohan nodded. "We're in Gryffindor too." "Its chilly down here." Sasami commented when they reached the dungeons, where potions class was being held. They walked over to the tables and got into partners. Goten and Trunks, Sasami and Rini, leaving Gohan with nobody to be his partner.  
  
"Hello. I'll be your partner. My name is Penny Granger. What's yours?" The light brunette asked Gohan. "My name is Gohan. Thanks for being partners with me."  
  
They took a spot at the tables and took out their cauldrons and the things in them out. A man walked in. "My name is Professor Snape. I will be taking roll." He took roll and when he reached James Potter he stopped and glared at the boy for a moment. James looked confused and looked away from his glare.  
  
"Now, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . .I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach." Snape said.  
  
They started making sleeping potions-a potion used to put a person to sleep for a few hours. "Gohan, you put the leaves in before, not after the ascolt root." Penny said as Gohan's hand moved towards the yamet leaves. "Oh, oops. Okay." They actually made it through potions, but with one point taken off because Trunks and Goten were flicking little pieces of yamet leaves at Snape.  
  
"What's next?" Trunks asked. "Defense against the dark arts." Gohan answered. "Yay!" Goten exclaimed. They got to the classroom to see a lady with long, green-black hair sitting at a desk. "Setsuna?" they heard Rini ask herself.  
  
When everybody got to the class, the teacher stood up. "My name is Professor Setsuna. Before we get started, I would like to know how much you know about defense against the dark arts by showing me a mild spell." She said. Goten raised his hand. "I got one!" he said.  
  
'How can he know how to do spells and such when he barely touched his books while we were a home?' Gohan wondered as he watched Goten walk up to the front of the room. Goten laid his wand on Setsuna's desk. "Stand back." Goten warned. Setsuna stepped back. Gohan and Trunks could feel his ki rising slightly.  
  
Goten cupped his hands at his side and aimed himself at the wall. Suddenly Gohan and Trunks knew what he was about to do. "Ka-me-ha-me. . ." "NO GOTEN! NOT IN HERE!" they yelled. But it was too late. "Haaaa!!!!" Goten yelled, firing the ki blast at the wall. Gohan appeared in front of the blast and knocked it out the window.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GOTEN?! GET US ALL KILLED OR SOMETHING?!" Gohan yelled. "Sorry." Goten apologized. Despite what just happened Trunks snickered.  
  
"Uhh. . .Very. . .Nice. Now, sit down, all of you. Here's your wand. . ." Setsuna ordered, all the kids talking and sitting back down. "One point taken off from Gryffindor for putting the class in danger." The began to take notes for the rest of the period.  
  
At lunch Gohan sat down at the table tiredly. Only lunch time and already two points taken of from Gryffindor. He sighed. 'Today is going to be a LONG day." He thought, beginning to eat and watching Goten and Trunks. 'I just hope those two don't get carried away and accidentally get someone killed before the year is over.'  
  
Author's note-Well what'd ya think? Please R&R. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the day after, so come back then! Bye! :-) 


	3. Flying Lessons and Secrets

This is after Harry and his friends finish school, have kids, that kind of stuff. Ron's kid is named Jake, Hermione's kid's name is Penny, Harry's kid is named James, and Malfoy's kid's name is Dermac, but we'll still call him Malfoy. I'm giving James a scar like Harry's (It's genetic). And I know it's impossible, but I'm making Trunks, Goten, and Gohan eleven years old at the same time, so sue me. T_T  
  
Now for the disclaimer note. Blah blah blah, same as always, DBZ, Sailor Moon, and Harry Potter, and Tenchi Muyo does NOT belong to me, but I just want you to know that Jessica, Brianna, Dermac, Penny, James, and Jake are MY characters. So there! :-P  
  
  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were walking on outside. It was Thursday, the time for their first flying lesson. The three had already made a new enemy. Dermac Malfoy. He was such a jerk. He had called all three of them Mudbloods, whatever that was, and spreading rumors about them all around the school, just because Goten used a Kamehameha wave. . .  
  
They arrived at where the brooms were. There were already some people talking to each other. Unfortunately, they had flying lessons with the Slytherns. "Why do have to take flying lessons? We already know how to fly." Trunks pointed out. "Ummm. . .Because it's required?" Gohan answered.  
  
"Malfoy keeps bragging about how good he flies. Lets see just how well he can do." Goten snickered. "Why are there brooms here? This doesn't make any sense." Trunks asked. They stopped at the broomsticks. "Maybe they want us to sweep the lawn." Goten answered. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Never mind, I'll ask someone else."  
  
Trunks turned to the girl with red hair. "Hey, do you know why there are brooms here? I thought we were gonna learn how to fly." "We are going to learn how to fly. On brooms of course. Did you expect you were going to learn how to fly on your own?" Penny answered. "I can already do that." Trunks muttered.  
  
The girl with the red hair pushed Penny out of the way. "Hi, my name is Jessica. Please excuse Penny, she thinks she knows everything here." the redhead said, glaring at Penny. Penny glared back. "My name is Trunks, that's Goten, and that's his brother Gohan." Trunks said. Jessica shrugged.  
  
"Hmmm. . .Strange names. Oh well, that's Penny and that Brianna." Jessica said, pointing to Penny and then a blond. The professor walked up. "Hello. Welcome to your first flying lesson." "As if we need it." Trunks muttered. "My name is Madam Hooch. Find a broom, stand on the left side of the it, place your right hand over it and say 'Up'!"  
  
The students all scurried to a broom. "Up!" Everyone shouted. The brooms flew up into James', Gohan's, Trunks', Goten's, Jessica's, Sasami's, Rini's, and Brianna's hands easily. After that Malfoy's broom flew into his hand. Once the brooms were in the hands of all of the students, Madam Hooch showed them all how to sit on their brooms without falling off.  
  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two-" Unfortunately there was a boy that was so afraid, he pushed up to soon. He shot up, and up. "Not again." The students heard Madam Hooch mutter. The boy began to slide of. . .and he fell. From about fifty feet up. "Is he okay?" "No one can survive a fall like that." Students were whispering.  
  
Madam Hooch knelt down beside the boy. "No doubt Longbottom's boy. Broken leg. Let's go to the to the hospital wing." She turned to the other students.  
  
"If any of your feet leave the ground, then you'll be out of this school before you can say 'Hogwarts'!" She picked up the boy and went back inside. Malfoy picked something off the ground. "Hey, look, it's Longbottom's wand!" "Give it here Malfoy!" Gohan demanded quietly.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll leave it in the Dark Forest." Malfoy said. "I said give it here!" Gohan yelled. "Try and get it, if you can!" Malfoy said, getting on his broom and flying up into the air. "Fine!" Gohan shouted, throwing aside his broom. He flew up into the air. All of the students gasped. Malfoy looked pale.  
  
"Gohan, you baka! You're not supposed to let anybody know we can fly!" Trunks shouted from the ground. Gohan ignored him. "Give me the wand Malfoy!" Gohan yelled, hovering in front of the broom. "Why should I?" Malfoy said, regaining his courage. Malfoy threw the wand away. It was about to fall into the Dark Forest. Malfoy landed on the ground.  
  
"I got it!" Goten yelled, also up in the air. Trunks put his head into his hands. They were going to get into SO much trouble if they were cau- "GOHAN AND GOTEN SON, GET DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Madam Hooch yelled, stomping back to the class. "Uh oh." Goten said.  
  
"And I thought Gohan would be the one with sense." Trunks muttered. Gohan and Goten landed. "Come with me." Madam Hooch said. "I'm coming too." Trunks said. "Briefs says he can fly too." A Slythern girl smirked. "But Malfoy was fl-" Brianna started.  
  
"Quiet! You are to wait for me by the entrance. I'll be back shortly. Briefs, come with me." Madam Hooch said, stomping back into the castle with Trunks, Gohan, and Goten following. "Man, our secret's out." Trunks said. "I know. I'm sorry. But I couldn't just let Longbottom's wand thrown into the Dark forest." Gohan apologize. "Me too." Goten added. "Bet you could." Trunks retorted.  
  
They came to a statue. "Spider Licorice." Madam Hooch said. The statue moved aside. "Uh oh, she's taking us to Professor Dumbledore." Gohan whispered. They stepped inside an office. "You are to wait right here until I'm through speaking with Professor Dumbledore. Am I understood?!" Madam Hooch demanded. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten nodded.  
  
They sat down in some chairs while Madam Hooch went into another room to speak to Dumbledore. After ten minutes Madam Hooch came out and said, "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you three now." They nodded silently and walked in. "Sit down. Now, tell me, how can you fly without a broom?" Dumbledore asked. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan winced. "Well, see, it's like this. . ." Gohan started. 


	4. The Decision

This is after Harry and his friends finish school, have kids, that kind of stuff. Ron's kid is named Jake, Hermione's kid's name is Penny, Harry's kid is named James, and Malfoy's kid's name is Dermac, but we'll still call him Malfoy. I'm giving James a scar like Harry's (It's genetic). And I know it's impossible, but I'm making Trunks, Goten, and Gohan eleven years old at the same time, so sue me. T_T  
  
Now for the disclaimer note. Blah blah blah, same as always, DBZ, Sailor Moon, and Harry Potter, and Tenchi Muyo does NOT belong to me, but I just want you to know that Jessica, Brianna, Dermac, Penny, James, and Jake are MY characters. So there! :-P  
  
"So, you see, we're not really humans. We're really half human, half saiya-jin." Gohan finally finished. "I see. Go back to your common room. When the other professors and I are done deciding what to do with the three of you, we'll send a professor tell you our conclusion." Dumbledore said solemnly.  
  
"Okay." Gohan sighed, looking tired and unhappy. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan sadly left the room. "What are we gonna do?" Gohan asked. "I dunno. It's your fault. I told you not to fly." Trunks said miserably.  
  
"What if we're expelled?" Goten asked. They all looked at each other with scared faces. "Then my mom would probably kill me. My dad won't even care. I think he'd be happier if I could train in the gravity room anyway." Trunks answered. "Same here, I think." Gohan answered. They sighed and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*At the meeting*  
  
"Well, if they're Saiya-jins, they could be highly dangerous. But if they're without their tails, then they aren't, unless they have a major temper problem." The astronomy professor explained, who knew almost everything about space. Her name was Washu, and she claimed to be the greatest genius in the entire universe. Snape obviously disagreed.  
  
"We can't let them stay here! I refuse to teach them! Having a werewolf go to this school was crazy and of your bad judgment-but keeping three boys here that can morph into huge killer apes when they look at the full moon is insane! Having mudbloods going here is bad enough. . .We don't need aliens going here too!" "Severus, calm yourself. These children haven't done anything wrong-they can't help being what they are." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Anyways, they're still half human. They aren't exactly aliens. They had to be born here, because they're only eleven years old, and the planet Vegeta-sei was blown up over thirty years ago. I doubt they're here to destroy the earth, Snape." Washu retorted. "You just want to us them as guinea pigs for your experiments!" Snape shouted. Washu sweat dropped. "How could you tell?"  
  
All of the other professors sweat dropped. "We could at least wait a month and see if anything happens. There is a full moon in two days. If nothing happens, then they're okay. If they morph. . ." Washu suggested. "It's settled. We'll wait till Saturday night and see if anything happens." Dumbledore decided.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE, YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'RE PUTTING THIS SCHOOL AND ALL THE PEOPLE IN IT IN DANGER!!!!!!!!" Snape yelled. "Oh, c'mon Severus, lighten up! Think of it as an experiment!" Washu said optimistically. "I'd rather not." Snape mumbled.  
  
"How will we hide this from the Ministry of Magic?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Uhh. . .Not tell them?" Washu suggested. "I say we all just keep this under our hats for now and wait. If they do turn in to. . .What do you call it Washu? An Oozaru?" McGonagall asked. Washu nodded. "Then we will be able to keep them from destroying the school with our magic. As you may have forgotten Severus, we're highly trained, professional wizards and witches." McGonagall pointed out.  
  
*In the Gryffindor common room*  
  
Jessica, Brianna, Penny, Rini, Sasami, James, and Jake all crowded around Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. "So, what happened?" Brianna asked. "We don't really want to talk about it." Gohan replied miserably. "Oh. I understand." She said.  
  
"How did you three fly without brooms though? It's impossible unless. . .Yes! I'll check and see!" Penny exclaimed, grabbing one of her books. Jake rolled his eyes. "There she goes again." he sighed.  
  
"You must have used the hovering charm!" Penny continued, flipping through the pages. Everyone sweat dropped. "Or maybe there could be a less logical explanation." Jake argued. "Nope. . .Had to be the hovering charm." Penny argued back.  
  
"We didn't use the hovering charm. We're really Saiya-. Ow!" Goten started. Trunks hit Goten over the head. "Saiya what?" James asked. "Nice going Goten! Tell everyone else our secret why don't you?!" Trunks yelled. "Sorry." Goten whined.  
  
Everyone again sweat dropped. "He's right, you need to keep quiet." Gohan added. "I said I was sorry!" Goten repeated in a whiny voice, rubbing the bump on his head. "I'm not even going to ask." Jessica said, raising an eyebrow. Professor McGonagall walked into the room.  
  
"We'll decide in a month. Just stay away from Professor Washu, the astronomy professor." She warned Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. "Why?" Gohan asked. But by then Professor McGonagall had left the room. "I think I know why. I hear that she's a mad scientist. Some say she's an alien." Jake answered.  
  
"An alien?" Trunks asked. "A mad scientist?" Gohan wondered. Jake nodded. "Hey Trunks, that sounds like your mom!" Goten exclaimed. "MY MOM IS NOT AN ALIEN AND SHE'S NOT A MAD SCIENTIST!" Trunks yelled. That brought stares from everyone in the room. "Uhh. . .sugar high." Jessica explained quickly. Everyone looked at the group with understanding faces and went back to their activities. "Thanks." Trunks said. "No prob." Jessica replied coolly.  
  
Gohan got up and looked out the window. "What's up Gohan?" James asked. "I can sense a familiar ki approaching. Trunks, Goten, can you sense it?" Gohan asked. After a second Trunks and Goten nodded. "Yeah. . .But it doesn't feel familiar." Trunks answered. "Then it must be one of our old enemies. Wait! It's. . ." Gohan said with widened eyes.  
  
Author's note-Oh, aren't I evil? A cliffhanger. Mwahahahahah! Sorry, I just had to do that. :-P I'll be posting the next chapter soon, so come back soon! 


	5. He's here!

This is after Harry and his friends finish school, have kids, that kind of stuff. Ron's kid is named Jake, Hermione's kid's name is Penny, Harry's kid is named James, and Malfoy's kid's name is Dermac, but we'll still call him Malfoy. I'm giving James a scar like Harry's (It's genetic). And I know it's impossible, but I'm making Trunks, Goten, and Gohan eleven years old at the same time, so sue me. T_T  
  
Now for the disclaimer note. Blah blah blah, same as always, DBZ, Sailor Moon, and Harry Potter, and Tenchi Muyo does NOT belong to me, but I just want you to know that Jessica, Brianna, Dermac, Penny, James, and Jake are MY characters. So there! :-P  
  
"It's Frieza!" Gohan cried. "Huh?" Goten asked. "Who's Frieza?" Rini asked. Gohan didn't answer. "He's stronger than ever! But how can that be?! He's supposed to be dead!" He continued.  
  
"Frieza? Isn't that who my future self killed?" Trunks asked. "Yeah. Well I thought Mirai Trunks killed him." Gohan answered. "Well, what are we gonna do? Is he stronger than us?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Even if I fight at my full power then I think he'd still beat me." He answered. "That's not good." Trunks commented. "Not good at all." Goten added.  
  
"I wonder if dad can sense him coming." He wondered. Gohan nodded. "Probably, but. . .Frieza will arrive before dad could round up the others and get here." "Could somebody please tell us what's going on? Who's Frieza?" Rini demanded.  
  
"It's a long story. You guys had better get the adults." Gohan said. "What about us two? I'm not missing a fight against this Frieza that I've heard so much about." Trunks announced. "It's not a good idea. You're not strong enough. Anyway, if Frieza saw you, he'd think you were Mirai Trunks, and he probably wants revenge and he'd kill you." Gohan explained.  
  
"Then what are you going to do?" Trunks asked. Gohan was silent for a moment. "I'll fight Frieza. I have before, though I didn't win. I'll probably be killed, but at least I can hold them off till our dads get here." Gohan answered solemnly.  
  
"Gohan, you can't! That's crazy!" Goten cried. "Just be quiet, okay?! I'm not exactly looking forward to this, but last time anybody checked, I was the strongest fighter of us all! I'm the only one out of us three who could hold him off!" Gohan yelled harshly.  
  
Goten stepped back in surprise. His brother had hardly ever talked to him that way. Suddenly James clutched his forehead. "What's wrong?" Sasami asked. "My scar. . ." James said through gritted teeth.  
  
"My scar is like my dad's. . .Whenever evil was approaching, then his scar warned him. It's the same with me, except he only had to worry about Voldemort." James explained. Jake and Penny flinched. "Man, my scar hurts. . ." James continued.  
  
"Better sit down." Penny said, pushing him into a chair. Then she looked at Rini, Sasami, and Jake. "We'd better go get Dumbledore." They said in unison. They left the room. Gohan followed. "You think he's going to Dumbledore?" Trunks asked. "Nope." "I don't think he is either. I'm not missing this fight, so I'm following."  
  
"Me neither. Let's go." Goten agreed, heading toward the portrait hole. "Wait!" James cried. Goten and Trunks turned around. "What?" They asked. "It's almost night time. You two are under enough suspicion already, and if you two are caught in the corridors then you'll be expelled for sure. Take my invisibility cloak. My dad gave it to me. It's under my bed. It's the silvery looking cloak. Just put it over the both of you and you won't be seen, or caught." James offered.  
  
"Thanks." Trunks said. They walked up to the boys' dormitories and looked under Harry's bed. They found a silvery cloak. "Is this it?" Trunks asked. "I dunno. Try it on." Goten said. "Okay." Trunks said, putting on the cloak. "Whoa! Trunks, I can only see your head!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks looked down. "Oh, wow. I can't see my body anymore!"  
  
"This is so cool! Well, we'd better hurry, or we'll miss the fight." Goten said. Trunks nodded and threw the cloak over the both of them. They both vanished. They left the dormitories and entered the common room. James was still sitting down. Even though he couldn't see Trunks and Goten, he heard someone whisper, "Thanks James." James smiled. "Don't mention it." He whispered back. He saw the portrait hole open and shut.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran down the stairs and through the great hall. They stopped at the door and pulled the cloak off. "We won't be needing this anymore." Goten said, hiding the cloak behind a statue. "I just hope no one steals it." Trunks said. Goten nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly they felt a huge ki. "He's here." Trunks announced. Goten nodded. They ran outside and saw and alien. "That's probably Frieza." Goten commented.  
  
They saw Frieza turn around to see them standing behind him. "Well, it's about time you came out of hiding." Frieza sneered. "I'm guessing you're Frieza." Trunks said. "Trunks, Goten, I told you not to come here!" Gohan yelled, flying up to them. "Well sorry Gohan, but we don't always listen to you!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Gohan huh? Goku's son? Where's your father to save you this time?" Frieza sneered, looking up at Gohan. Frieza looked at Goten. "You're Goku, but. . .You're younger." "That's because I'm not Goku. I'm his son Goten." Goten replied. Gohan landed. "Oh well, since you two are here, better power up." he said. Trunks and Goten nodded.  
  
All three of them powered up to Super Saiya-jin. "Trunks, Goten, you be backup. I don't want you two fighting unless I'm down, got it?" Gohan asked. Trunks and Goten didn't answer. "Powering up to Super Saiya-jin won't help you. I'm as powerful as a Saiya-jin at level four." Frieza said. "What?!" Gohan yelled in shock. At that moment Frieza charged at Trunks and punched him in the stomach. 


	6. Help has arrived!

This is after Harry and his friends finish school, have kids, that kind of stuff. Ron's kid is named Jake, Hermione's kid's name is Penny, Harry's kid is named James, and Malfoy's kid's name is Dermac, but we'll still call him Malfoy. I'm giving James a scar like Harry's (It's genetic). And I know it's impossible, but I'm making Trunks, Goten, and Gohan eleven years old at the same time, so sue me. T_T  
  
Now for the disclaimer note. Blah blah blah, same as always, DBZ, Sailor Moon, and Harry Potter, and Tenchi Muyo does NOT belong to me, but I just want you to know that Jessica, Brianna, Dermac, Penny, James, and Jake are MY characters. So there! :-P  
  
The punch sent Trunks flying into the Forbidden Forest. "Trunks!" Gohan and Goten yelled. "You baka! It was Mirai Trunks that killed you! That's not the same guy!" Goten yelled.  
  
"So what? They're still basically the same person. And I'm going to kill you all anyways, so it doesn't really matter." Frieza replied. "No they're not!" Goten yelled back. Goten tried to kick him in the head. Frieza caught his ankle. "Goten!" Gohan yelled. Goten was easily thrown into the forest.  
  
Gohan could feel Trunks' and Goten's ki's dropping dramatically. 'They're unconscious.' he realized, looking towards the forest. He turned back to Frieza. "Why you. . .you. . ." Gohan growled.  
  
He clenched his fists and let out a yell. It was then that his full power was unleashed. "I know I can't beat you, but I may be able to hold out until help comes!" he yelled. Frieza laughed. "Help?! What help?! Can't you see that I am the most powerful being in the universe?!"  
  
Gohan charged and began punching him. Frieza didn't even notice. Finally, he hit Gohan on the head. Gohan crumpled to the ground. "Time to finish you." Frieza said, about to blast him. Suddenly, a blast went flying at them. Frieza looked up at the blast with boredom. Someone grabbed Gohan and set him down several yards away.  
  
"Gohan? Gohan are you okay?" the stranger asked. Gohan opened his eyes slightly. "Mir. . .Mirai Trunks?" The stranger nodded. Gohan slipped into unconsciousness. "You!" Frieza yelled.  
  
"Yes, me. I'm here to stop you again." Mirai Trunks replied. "I doubt you could." Frieza smirked. "Maybe not, but with help he might." A voice said. Mirai Trunks turned around in surprise.  
  
Jessica, Brianna, Jake, James, Penny, Sasami, and Rini stood with their wands out. "You need to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Mirai Trunks exclaimed, recovering from momentary shock of the courage of these seven kids. "Trunks? Is that you? You look older." Rini remarked.  
  
"No, I'll explain later. I repeat, get out of here!" Mirai Trunks answered. Jessica shook her head. "Nope. . .You're gonna need help. Dumbledore is gone on Ministry of Magic business. Anyway, that's what McGonagall told us. So, I think we're the next best thing. And let me tell you, we may be amateurs with this magic stuff, but Penny knows as many spells, charms, potions, and curses as a third year. And James knows the three illegal curses, including Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. We're helping. And there's nothing you can do to stop us."  
  
"Magic huh? Well, before you get your hopes up, just to let you know that I am not affected by magic." Frieza replied. Penny spoke up. "Where's the REAL Trunks then? The one that went with Goten and Gohan to defeat Frieza? Where's Goten and Gohan for that matter?"  
  
The seven kids look around. "That's a good question. But there's no time for that!" Jake exclaimed finally. Brianna nodded. "Good point. But how do we defeat it without magic?" Brianna asked.  
  
"We don't know if he's lying or not! I say we try it." James answered. "And if it doesn't work, then we're in trouble." Jake remarked quietly. "Lets do it! We should do one spell at the same time, the seven of us. Which one? And don't be shy to suggest one of the three illegal curses." Jessica said.  
  
"The Imperius Curse. It's the first of the three illegal curses, and it doesn't need as much powerful magic as the other two do." Penny spoke up immediately. "All right. At the count of three. One. . .Two. . .Three!" Brianna yelled. "IMPERIA!" They yelled in unison.  
  
The spell shot out of their wands towards Freiza. The spell, unfortunately, had zero effect. "WHAT?! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Jake yelled. Sasami, on the other hand, stood calmly a few feet away from the group with a dazed look on her face. 


	7. The Fight Between Frieza and. . .Well, Y...

This is after Harry and his friends finish school, have kids, that kind of stuff. Ron's kid is named Jake, Hermione's kid's name is Penny, Harry's kid is named James, and Malfoy's kid's name is Dermac, but we'll still call him Malfoy. I'm giving James a scar like Harry's (It's genetic). And I know it's impossible, but I'm making Trunks, Goten, and Gohan eleven years old at the same time, so sue me. T_T  
  
Now for the disclaimer note. Blah blah blah, same as always, DBZ, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, and Tenchi Muyo do NOT belong to me, but I just want you to know that Jessica, Brianna, Dermac, Penny, James, and Jake are MY characters. So there! :-P  
  
P.S.: Now that Mirai Trunks has come into the story, I'll have to switch around the names. Present Trunks will now be called Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks for short), and Mirai Trunks just Trunks. K? We all clear? *Looks at nodding heads in the audience* Good! Now, on with the fic!  
  
P.P.S.: 'Italics' and all caps mean that Tsunami is speaking. '. . .' Ordinary apostrophes mean that Sasami is thinking. Got it? Good! NOW on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Sasami heard a voice in her head. It was Tsunami. 'I SEE THAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE HAVING A BIT OF TROUBLE.' 'Yes, and I don't know what happened to Gohan and Goten. And Trunks claims not to be Trunks. I'm not sure what's going on.' 'THAT TRUNKS YOU SEE STANDING BEFORE YOU ISN'T THE TRUNKS YOU KNOW. THAT TRUNKS IS FROM THE FUTURE. THE TRUNKS YOU KNOW, OR CHIBI TRUNKS AS WE MAY CALL HIM, AND GOHAN AND GOTEN HAVE BEEN DEFEATED. CHIBI TRUNKS AND GOTEN ARE LYING UNCONSCIOUS IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST. GOHAN IS LYING UNCONSCIOUS A FEW YARDS AWAY.'  
  
'Do you have any ideas on how to beat this Frieza guy?' 'YES. . .BUT IT'LL WEAKEN YOU FOR ONE DAY AFTER THE BATTLE.' 'I'll do whatever you have planned. What is it?' Tsunami hesitated for a second. 'I HAVE LEARNED A NEW TECHNIQUE. IF WE CONCENTRATE OUR ENERGY, THEN WE COULD REVERT TO MY BODY. I'M STRONG ENOUGH IN MY REAL BODY. I'LL ONLY BE ABLE TO FIGHT IN MY BODY FOR ONE DAY, THEN A DAY'S WORTH OF REST.' 'So you mean you won't be a ship?' 'YES, BUT INSTEAD OF SHARING YOUR BODY, WE WILL BE SHARING MINE. IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU? THAT IS THE ONLY WAY WE COULD WIN THE BATTLE. I CAN'T COME UP WITH ANY OTHER IDEAS, THAT'S WHAT MY SISTER WASHU COULD DO, BUT I'M NO GOOD AT IT. . .'  
  
'Alright. I'm fine with sharing your body.' 'ALRIGHT. JUST CONCENTRATE ON YOUR ORIGINAL JURI POWER, AND I'LL CONCENTRATE ON MY GODDESS POWER.' 'Okay, I trust you.'  
  
Jessica, Rini, James, Jake, Penny, Brianna, Trunks, and Frieza watched Sasami. Sasami began to glow. The mark on her forehead shown brightly. "What's going on? I can sense two ki's coming from that girl!" Trunks asked in shock.  
  
Suddenly, Sasami grew taller, and her hair grew longer and a slightly darker shade of blue. Her body matured and the mark on her forehead changed into two brown dots. Her Hogwarts robe, shirt, jeans changed into a blue and silver gi, and her tennis shoes into silver combat boots. She now looked like she was eighteen.  
  
"What happened?!" Brianna cried out in shock. "Yeah, what happened to Sasami?!" Jessica asked. "This is scientifically and magically impossible, unless you drink an aging potion, and she didn't!" Penny observed, just as shocked as everyone else. "I am no longer Sasami. I am Tsunami." the woman who used to be Sasami responded.  
  
"Then where's Sasami?" Jake demanded. "We share one body. This is my actual form. I'll explain after I defeat Frieza." Tsunami replied. "So, you're Tsunami, the goddess that the Jurians are always talking about. Why are you hiding in a child's body?" Frieza mocked.  
  
"I did it to save her life, long, long ago." Tsunami replied coolly. "Well, if you really are this mighty goddess that the Jurians are always talking about, lets see if you really are a challenge." Frieza mocked. With that he fired a blast at her. She caught it easily and threw it back at him. "WHAT?!" Frieza yelled.  
  
He powered up to his maximum power. "Take this!" He yelled, kicking her in the back of the head. She just stood there, unmoving. "I hate fighting, but I won't allow innocent people to be hurt." She whispered. She grabbed his ankle, and without any effort, gathered a small amount of ki, powerful enough to destroy an entire galaxy at once, but focused it on Frieza.  
  
"You. . .You wouldn't!" Frieza cried. Tsunami didn't say anything, instead she fired the ki and that was that. When the dust cleared, everyone could see a crater but no Frieza. "She. . .She got rid of him without any effort at all!" Trunks commented.  
  
Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Setsuna, Professor Snape, Hagrid, and Professor Washu all ran over to them and saw the crater. "Who did this?!" Snape asked angrily. Rini, Jessica, Brianna, Jake, Penny, and James all silently pointed to Tsunami. Suddenly, all of the students came streaming out of the school to see what happened. "CHILDREN! BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS RIGHT NOW OR I SHALL TAKE ONE HUNDRED POINTS OFF OF EACH HOUSE!" McGonagall screamed. Everybody hesitated, then was quickly herded back into the school by the prefects.  
  
Washu sidled up to Tsunami. "Well, sister dear, it's nice to see you again." Washu greeted, grinning. "The same to you Washu." "Wait a minute! THAT'S YOUR SISTER?!" James asked. "Why of course! We have been for over twenty thousand years!" Washu replied. At that, McGonagall fainted. "What's here problem?" Washu asked. Nobody answered.  
  
At that moment James remembered the two missing students. He turned to Trunks. "Um, excuse me, but you didn't happen to see were a boy with wild black hair and a boy that looks like a miniature version of you went to, did you?" he asked. Trunks hit himself in the forehead. "That's right, I almost forgot! They went into that forest. I'll go get them." He exclaimed, flying into the forest. Suddenly, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Android Eighteen appeared in the middle of all the chaos.  
  
"Where's Frieza?!" Goku asked worridly. "I destroyed him. . ." Tsunami answered quietly. Goku and the other Z fighters turned to her. "Whoa! What a high ki! It's coming from you?!" Goku asked. Tsunami didn't answer. He saw Gohan and rushed over to him. "Is Gohan all right?" he asked, picking Gohan up. "Well, is it?!" Vegeta demanded. "Yes." Tsunami replied softly.  
  
"How humiliating, being surpassed by a woman." Vegeta muttered. Trunks came out the forest carrying C. Trunks and Goten. "Hey, Trunks! You're back! Nice to see ya again!" Krillin exclaimed. "Goten!" Goku exclaimed worriedly. "They're unconscious. Better take him, Gohan, and Trunks to the hospital wing." Penny commented, examining C. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan. "You mean me?" Trunks asked. "No, of course not. I doubt your name is Trunks too, despite the fact that you and Trunks look almost alike." Penny retorted. "Uhh. . ." Trunks began to say.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't know where the hospital wing is." Goku said. "Oh, let's see. . ." Penny said, looking at all the teachers. She turned to Professor Setsuna. "Professor Setsuna, we need to take Trunks, Gohan, and Goten to the hospital wing. Could you please lead these two there?" Setsuna nodded. "Right this way please." She said, walking calmly back into the school, Trunks and Goku following.  
  
Suddenly Tsunami reverted back to Sasami and collapsed. "We did it. . ." Sasami whispered before passing out. "Somebody needs to take here to the hospital wing too." James commented. "I'll take her." Jake replied, picking up Sasami and walking off, back inside the school, James and Penny following. "Bye bye sister!" Washu called.  
  
Rini, Jessica, and Brianna looked at each other. "Uhh. . .Okay. . .I think today has been one of the strangest days in my entire life. But it today was cool!" Jessica exclaimed. Brianna and Rini sweat dropped then nodded. They followed everyone else who was going into the school as the house elves came marching out of the school with shovels to fill up the giant crater. 


	8. Uhh. . .I'm not sure what to call this c...

This is after Harry and his friends finish school, have kids, that kind of stuff. Ron's kid is named Jake, Hermione's kid's name is Penny, Harry's kid is named James, and Malfoy's kid's name is Dermac, but we'll still call him Malfoy. I'm giving James a scar like Harry's (It's genetic). And I know it's impossible, but I'm making Trunks, Goten, and Gohan eleven years old at the same time, so sue me. T_T  
  
Now for the disclaimer note. Blah blah blah, same as always, DBZ, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, and Tenchi Muyo do NOT belong to me, but I just want you to know that Jessica, Brianna, Dermac, Penny, James, and Jake are MY characters. So there! :-P  
  
P.S.: Now that Mirai Trunks has come into the story, I'll have to switch around the names. Present Trunks will now be called Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks for short), and Mirai Trunks just Trunks. K? We all clear? *Looks at nodding heads in the audience* Good! Now, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Sasami woke up in a bed. She looked around and found that she was in a room that she had never seen before. She sat up. "Where am I?" She asked herself. A woman rushed over to her.  
  
"Lay back down this instant! You need your rest. I am Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, and you are in the hospital wing." The woman ordered her. Sasami laid back down. "How long have I been here?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Two days. You still need your rest, so you'll stay in bed for today." Madam Pomfrey answered briskly. There was a knock on the door. The door opened slightly. Jessica, Brianna, Jake, James, Penny, and Rini all poked their heads in.  
  
"Uhh. . .Excuse me? We're here to visit Sasami, Gohan, Goten, and Tru. . .Uhh. . .I mean Chibi Trunks." Rini spoke up. Madam Pomfrey glared at the six students. "Not today, they need their rest." She replied. "Oh please, I'm feeling fine, let them in." Sasami begged.  
  
Madam Pomfrey glanced at Sasami and then back at the students. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Five minutes." She said, leaving the room. The six students crowded around Sasami. "How are you feeling?" Jessica asked. "Fine, I guess. Just a bit tired and weak." Sasami answered.  
  
"Your family is coming to the school to visit you." Rini said. Sasami smiled. "I can't wait for them to get here. How's Chibi Trunks, Gohan, and Goten?" She asked quietly. "They were beat up pretty bad. Their friends and family are staying here until those three get better." Brianna replied. "How did you do it? Changing into that Tsunami person? She looked like an older version of you, and as I said before, it's scientifically and magically impossible, unless you drink an aging potion, which you didn't. You probably don't even know how to make one." Penny asked.  
  
Jake glared at Penny. "Can it Penny." He said. She looked hurt for a second, then glared back at him. "Hey, we brought you something." James said, breaking the tension. He handed her a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "And I got you something too." Jake said, handing her a box of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Thank you." Sasami said, accepting the gifts. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey marched back in. "Five minutes are up! Now, out you go! My patients need their rest!"  
  
She shoved all of the students out of the hospital wing. Sasami closed her eyes and smiled. A few minutes later, she was asleep.  
  
*In the hallway, on the way back to the Gryffindor common room*  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Penny asked Jake. The tip of Jake's ears turned red. "N. . .No I don't. Stop being a busybody!" He stammered. Penny smirked. Rini giggled.  
  
"You do! It's written all over your face!" Penny exclaimed smugly. "It is not!" Jake cried. "Oh, stop it, both of you!" Brianna said, tired of their arguing. Jessica and James sighed. Rini shook her head.  
  
"Well, if it isn't a the friends of the freak." They heard a voice say behind them. Jessica instantly recognized the voice. "Go away Malfoy." She ordered angrily. "Make me." Malfoy sneered. "Fine, I will!" Jessica said, losing her temper.  
  
"Just go away Malfoy." James said. "Potter, shut up. I'm not going to listen to a group of mudbloods." "Who are you calling a mudblood?!" Jake yelled, him being the only pure blooded wizard in the group. "You may not be a mudblood, but you're just as bad as one, hanging around these sort and all." Malfoy said.  
  
"That's it! Stop calling us mudbloods and go away right now or you'll be sorry!" Jessica yelled. McGonagall rushed up. "What's going on?" she demanded. Jessica, Jake, Penny, Brianna, and Rini walked away. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Professor." James mumbled, joining his friends.  
  
"I forgot all about my two foot long report on hags! Professor Setsuna's gonna kill me!" Penny said, running the rest of the way back to the common room to finish her report. Jessica, Jake, Brianna, James, and Rini all sweat dropped then sighed. "She's never gonna change, is she?" Jake asked. James shook his head. "Nope. . ."  
  
  
  
Author's note-All right, how was that? It was a bit short and nothing much happened, but I tried and I'm running out of ideas. Luckily, in the next chapter, Tenchi and the gang are coming to Hogwarts to visit Sasami, so it should be a bit more interesting. So. . .R&R! Come back soon!  
  
P.S.: I may have the next chapter by later today or tomorrow, so come back soon! Until then! 


	9. New guests, Grudges, and Memories

This is after Harry and his friends finish school, have kids, that kind of stuff. Ron's kid is named Jake, Hermione's kid's name is Penny, Harry's kid is named James, and Malfoy's kid's name is Dermac, but we'll still call him Malfoy. I'm giving James a scar like Harry's (It's genetic). And I know it's impossible, but I'm making Trunks, Goten, and Gohan eleven years old at the same time, so sue me. T_T  
  
Now for the disclaimer note. Blah blah blah, same as always, DBZ, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, and Tenchi Muyo do NOT belong to me, but I just want you to know that Jessica, Brianna, Dermac, Penny, James, and Jake are MY characters. So there! :-P  
  
P.S.: Now that Mirai Trunks has come into the story, I'll have to switch around the names. Present Trunks will now be called Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks for short), and Mirai Trunks just Trunks. K? We all clear? *Looks at nodding heads in the audience* Good! Now, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
"Oh, Tenchi, how much longer?!" Ryoko complained, laying her head on Tenchi's shoulder. "Stop hanging on Lord Tenchi like that you demon!" Ayeka yelled, jumping out of her seat. "Make me you prissy little princess!" Ryoko yelled back, jumping out of her seat as well and hovering a few feet off the floor. Tenchi and Kiyone sweat dropped. "How many fights does this make today?" Kiyone asked.  
  
Mihoshi counted on her fingers. "Well, let's see. . .There was that time at breakfast, then in the car, then in at the train station, then boarding this train, then there was one an hour ago, then there was that fight over the candy when the food cart came, and now this one. This makes. . .Hmmm. . .Let me see. . ." She said counting on her fingers again. Her eyes lit up. "Seven!"  
  
Ryoko turned to her and sweat dropped. "You've been keeping count?" "Yeah. . .So?"  
  
Suddenly Ayeka fired a blast of Juri power. It hit Ryoko and she went flying to the end of their car on the train. She sat up. "Hey, no fair! I was distracted you idiot!" "Oh well. No one ever said we were fighting fair." Ayeka laughed.  
  
"We're ten minutes from the school. Just TRY to act normal." Tenchi said. "All right. But you don't need to tell me, only that demon woman. She's the strange one. Hey!" Ayeka said, being blasted by Ryoko. "No fair!" Ayeka yelled. "Oh well. No one ever said we were fighting fair." Ryoko mimicked.  
  
Tenchi sighed. "There's the school!" Mihoshi exclaimed, pointing through a hole in the wall that Ryoko had created earlier. Everybody but Ryoko crowded around the hole. Ryoko flew up through the roof. She stood there, on the roof, watching the train station coming closer at every second. 'This should be interesting.' she thought.  
  
*Arriving at the school*  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone entered the great hall. There were students sitting at four long tables and the professors, plus Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Android Eighteen, Krillin, and Piccolo, sat at a table in the back. There were candles floating in the air and the ceiling was black and dotted with stars. An old man with a waist long beard and hair stood up. "Welcome. My name is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. Students, these are our new guests."  
  
Several hellos were heard in the room.  
  
"This dining room is almost as big as the one at home." Ayeka whispered in an admiring tone. "Would you please introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore asked. Tenchi and the others nodded. "I'm Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi said. "I'm Ryoko." Ryoko said. "I'm Kiyone." Kiyone said. "I'm Mihoshi." Mihoshi said. "And I am Ayeka, the first princess of the planet Juri." Ayeka said.  
  
"Ayeka, you didn't have to say you were a princess. You're so stuck up that anyone could tell." Ryoko whispered. "WHAT?!" Ayeka yelled. Sasami, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table beside Rini sweat dropped and put her head in her hands. "There they go again." She whispered. "Wow, your sister is a princess?" Rini asked.  
  
"Yes." "So you're a princess too?" "Yes." "Wow! So am I!" Rini smiled. "Huh? How so?"  
  
"I'm the princess of the future Crystal Tokyo!" "Future?" "I'll explain later." Rini replied. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Not her!" He exclaimed when Ayeka introduced herself.  
  
*flashback*  
  
It's on the planet Vegeta-sei where the Jurians and Saiya-jins are having a council meeting. Vegeta was ten years old. He was sitting in the throne room when a little girl who couldn't have been more than seven years old with her purple hair in pigtails walked in. "Who are you?" He demanded. "My name is Princess Ayeka of the planet Juri. Who are you?!" The little girl replied. "Prince Vegeta. I'm the prince of this planet."  
  
"I see. Mommy said to stay away from you because you're supposed to be a real jerk." She said. "What?!" he yelled. "Uh huh." "Why you little. . ." With that, he punched her in the eye. She started to cry. "MOMMY!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Several Saiya-jins and Jurian guards rushed in along with Misaki and Funaho, queens of the planet Juri, King Vegeta, king of the planet Vegeta- sei, and a few other council members. "What happened?!" Misaki cried, rushing over to Ayeka. "He. . .He did it. . ." Ayeka cried, pointing to Vegeta. "Well she started it!" Vegeta yelled defensively. "Did not!" Ayeka yelled. "Did too!" Vegeta shot back. "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!"  
  
Then Misaki, in anger, prepared to blast Vegeta with Juri power, and King Vegeta prepared to blast her with ki, the guards stopped them, and eventually that started a war, and the Saiya-jins and Jurians had been enemies ever since. . .  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Not her? You mean that girl Ayeka?" Goku asked, snapping Vegeta back to reality. "Shut up. That's none of your concern Kakarrot." Vegeta replied angrily. "Thankfully, our student Sasami has gotten better, but unfortunately, our three other students, Chibi Trunks, Gohan, and Goten are still in the hospital wing." Dumbledore said.  
  
Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone all sat down at the Gryffindor table across from table Sasami. "Oh, Sasami! As soon as we got the news on what had happened, we rushed right over. Are you all right?" Ayeka asked Sasami. "Yeah, of course. I'm glad you came." Sasami said, smiling.  
  
Ayeka looked over at the other guests sitting at the professor's table. She looked at Piccolo. "Why is there a Namek here?" She asked. "A what?" Tenchi asked. "A Namek. The green guy sitting at the professors' table. Sasami shrugged. "I think he's one of Gohan, Chibi Trunks, and Goten's friends." Sasami said.  
  
Ayeka looked at Vegeta. "Why does that man look so familiar?" She asked. "Him? Ayeka, you've been stuck on earth too long. Even I recognize him. That's Vegeta. You know, that Prince those people called Saiya-jins." Ryoko answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ayeka yelled, standing up and remembering what happened about thirty years ago. "What? What's wrong?" Mihoshi asked. "Don't you remember Mihoshi? The Jurians and the Saiya-jins have been enemies for years." Kiyone reminded her.  
  
"Um. . .nope!" Mihoshi answered. "Please don't go starting a fight Ayeka. Remember what I said about acting normal?" Tenchi begged. Ayeka sat back down. "Alright, fine. But what's a Saiya-jin doing here on the planet earth? I thought those people were extinct." She asked. "I have no idea, but one must have survived." Ryoko asked, clenching her fists. She didn't really like the Saiya-jins either. She remembered what had happened during the last encounter. . .  
  
*flashback*  
  
Ryoko was on the planet Sinta, robbing one of the banks. Suddenly, she heard a lot of screaming outside. 'What's going on?' She asked herself. She gathered up the last yanas, the Sinta currency, and flew outside. She saw several guys blasting the town. "What the heck?" She asked.  
  
One of the guys blasted her. She was knocked to the ground. She stood back up and glared at the guy. "What are you doing?!" She yelled angrily. The guy looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, you, you baka!" She shouted. He landed on the ground, a few of his friends following. "Well, if it isn't the space pirate Ryoko." He said. "Who are you?" Ryoko asked. "My name is Dracon. I'm a Saiya-jin." He replied. "Oh, I see. Well do whatever you want to this planet, just leave me alone, okay?" she said.  
  
"Don't think so. We're here to destroy this planet and everybody on it." Draco said. "Oh, so you're saying that I'll have to kill you to get past, huh? Not a problem." She said, grinning. She flew up into the air and her ki sword appeared in her hand. "Well, this should be much more fun than fighting those bakas from the Galaxy Police. Bring it on."  
  
She fought Dracon and his friends for a couple of hours. She managed to slip into an alley. 'I'm not holding out too well against these guys. Time to make my break.' She thought. "Ryo-oki!" She shouted. Suddenly Ryo- oki as a space ship appeared. Ryoko vanished and appeared on the bridge. "Get us out of here." She ordered. "Meow!" Ryo-oki responded, leaving the planet at top speed. She was beat up pretty badly. She had to put Ryo-oki into autopilot for a couple of weeks for her to heal.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
'I almost didn't make it last time. I'm going to have to watch it.' Ryoko thought. A hand shook her. "What?!" She asked, looking at Sasami who had snapped her out of her thoughts. "I asked if you guys had any trouble getting here." Sasami asked. "Not too much." Ryoko muttered. "Not too much, except for her and Ayeka's constant fighting." Kiyone added. "Well, that's to be expected." Sasami smiled.  
  
"So, how have you been doing in school?" Tenchi asked. "Pretty good. I really like charms class." Sasami answered. They all began talking about what's been happening lately and Ryoko and Ayeka soon almost forgot about what happened years ago. 


	10. She was busy seeing Gohan...

This is after Harry and his friends finish school, have kids, that kind of stuff. Ron's kid is named Jake, Hermione's kid's name is Penny, Harry's kid is named James, and Malfoy's kid's name is Dermac, but we'll still call him Malfoy. I'm giving James a scar like Harry's (It's genetic). And I know it's impossible, but I'm making Trunks, Goten, and Gohan eleven years old at the same time, so sue me. T_T  
  
Now for the disclaimer note. Blah blah blah, same as always, DBZ, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, and Tenchi Muyo do NOT belong to me, but I just want you to know that Jessica, Brianna, Dermac, Penny, James, and Jake are MY characters. So there! :-P  
  
P.S.: Now that Mirai Trunks has come into the story, I'll have to switch around the names. Present Trunks will now be called Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks for short), and Mirai Trunks just Trunks. K? We all clear? *Looks at nodding heads in the audience* Good! Now, on with the fic!  
  
Gohan sat up in bed. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember is fighting Frieza and being saving by Mirai Trunks, then blacking out. Oh no! What happened?!' Gohan thought.  
  
He looked around and felt the bandage on his head. He was in a room he had never seen before. There was a knock on the door. A lady walked over to the door and cracked it open.  
  
"Hello?" The woman asked. "Hi, I'm here to visit Gohan, Chibi Trunks, and Goten." a voice said. "Sorry, no visitors are allowed." The lady replied. "Please. . ." The voice pleaded. "All right, five minutes." The lady said. Penny stepped into the room. The woman walked back into her office, not noticing that Gohan was awake.  
  
"Penny!" Gohan greeted. "Gohan! You're awake!" Penny said, running over to Gohan. "Uh huh. What happened?" Gohan asked. "Sasami/Tsunami beat Frieza! I don't know how she did it, but she did!" Penny said. "Sasami? Wow. . ." Gohan said.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Penny asked. "My head kinda hurts. . .and I still feel kinda tired, but that's about it. Is Goten and Trunks alright?" Gohan asked. "Where am I?" a voice asked. Gohan and Penny looked at Goten's bed. "Goten!" Gohan said. Goten was sitting up looking around.  
  
"Hi Gohan. Hi Penny. What happened to Frieza?" he asked. "He was beaten by Sasami/Tsunami." Gohan said. "Who's Tsunami?" Goten asked. Gohan shrugged.  
  
"How long have we been here? And where is here?" he asked. "This is the hospital wing. You've been here for six days." Penny replied. She handed Gohan a box of chocolate frogs and a book and Goten a box of Fizzing Whizbees.  
  
"Thanks Penny!" Gohan and Goten said. "So how is Trunks?" Goten asked. "Trunks is asleep. And Mirai Trunks has come, so Trunks is now known as Chibi Trunks. It's quite confusing." Penny admitted.  
  
"So. . .does everybody know about this?" Gohan asked. "About the fight? To put it simply, yes. The entire school does. In fact, the Daily Prophet came to the school two days ago. Here." Penny replied, handing Gohan a nearby newspaper. On the front page were pictures of Sasami, Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Penny, James, Brianna, Rini, Jessica, and Jake.  
  
Gohan read the article and passed the newspaper to Goten. Goten read it. "By the way, right after Frieza was defeated, your father and friends showed up." Penny informed them. "Great! I can't wait to see them again!" Gohan said. He looked at one of the books that Penny was holding and remembered. . . "Penny, how much homework did we miss?" he asked.  
  
"Well. . .quite a bit. Professor Dumbledore has given you plenty of time to make it up though." Penny said. "Oh man. Not homework." Goten sighed. Penny shrugged. "At least you didn't miss exams." She said.  
  
Gohan sweat dropped. "It's only the beginning of the year and you're already thinking of exams?" he asked her. Penny shrugged and nodded. "Yes."  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Five minutes is up." she said. Penny sighed. "Bye Gohan. Bye Goten." She said. "Bye Penny." Gohan and Goten said in unison. Penny waved to them and left.  
  
*On the way to potions class*  
  
Penny ran in the hallways to potions class and bumped into Jessica and Brianna. "Well, you're the last one we expected to see running to class." Jessica teased. "Well I don't want to be late." Penny retorted. "She was busy seeing Gohan." Brianna teased. "I was busy seeing Gohan, Goten, and Chibi Trunks! Not just Gohan!" Penny shot back, blushing.  
  
"Surrre." Brianna said. "Bri. . ." Penny started angrily. They suddenly bumped into Vegeta. "Brats! Watch where you're going!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Sorry Mr. . .uh. . ." Penny started. "Vegeta. My name is Vegeta." Vegeta said. "Sorry Mr. Vegeta. We'll watch where we're going next time." Penny apologized. "Do you always have to be so polite?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "Apology accepted. So where are you kids going?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Potions class." Brianna said. "Oh." "Well, uh. . .bye. . ." Jessica said. The three girls walked off. Vegeta followed them. He had nothing better to do, so he just decided to see what these teachers were teaching his son. Besides, the girl with blond hair who said that she and her friends were going to potions class looked strangely familiar. . .  
  
  
  
Author's note-Hey! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long, I've been working on dozens of other fanfics (most which are not on my account). I'm writing an original story called 'Magic Society'. Should I add it on my pen name? Will anybody read it? Oh well, R&R! I'll try to update soon! See you soon! Ja ne!  
  
P.S.-Check out my friend's pen name! Her pen name is Kisike Tsume. She has two stories on it. One is 'Halftime', which the both of us are writing, and the other one is 'April Fools Day', one that she wrote herself. Both are DBZ fanfics. Both are very good in my opinion. Please check them out. 


End file.
